You Are My Happiness
by NoviCho
Summary: Chap 3 is up/Kyuhyun seorang namja manis yang rela di jual oleh kekasihnya sendiri demi menghidupi kehidupan ekonomi kekasihnya dan bertemu dengan seorang dokter muda yang langsung jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah kyuhyun dapat membalas perasaan siwon atau justru malah sebaliknya?/Wonkyu Fict/DLDR/Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Senghyun(TOP) and others

Pairing : Wonkyu!slight Seungkyu

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Drama,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : BL,OOC,Mpreg,Typo(s),dan beberapa adegan yang ekhm *sensor* ekhhm. Bagi

Yang tidak kuat membaca fic ini dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkannya :)

**~WONKYU PRESENT~**

BRUK!

PLAK!

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar tengah marah besar terhadap seorang namja manis karena bisa kita lihat pipi namja manis itu terdapat banyak lebam,lengan putih itupun harus ikutan memerah tatkala namja tampan itu mencambuk lengan kurus tersebut dan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat tamparan. Namja tampan itupun merendahkan tubuhnya, tangan kekarnya pun mulai menjambak rambut sewarna eboni itu, pemilik rambut itupun berteriak sekencang mungkin karena dia merasa rambutnya seakan ingin putus dari kepalanya

"kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah"marah namja tampan itu sambil menatap tajam namja manis itu

"hikss...tapi...hikss...aku...hikss...masih sakit...hikss...hyung"tangis namja manis itu

"aku tidak peduli mau kau sakit atau tidak yang penting kau bisa melayani mereka"murka namja tampan itu lagi

"tidak bisakah...hikss...hyung...hikss...memberiku istirahat...hikss...sebentar"ucap namja manis itu sambil sesenggukkan

"owwhh jadi kau sudah mulai melawanku,eoh"ucap namja tampan itu sambil mengeratkan jambakannya dirambut kyuhyun, yang mampu membuat si empunya rambut mengaduh kesakitan

"hikss...appo...hyung"ucap namja manis itu lagi

"kalau kau tidak ingin semakin kukasari sebaiknya pergi ke kamar itu dan layani mereka"

"ta-tapi hyung"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kalau kau berusaha kabur lagi kau akan tahu akibatnya"ucap namja tampan itu dan mendorong kyuhyun ke kemar yang menurut kyuhyun - laknat – itu

"maafkan,ulah pacar saya ini tuan"ucap namja tampan itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

"cih,untung aku masih punya hati kalau tidak aku akan meminta rugi padamu"ucap seorang namja yang berbadan gembul tersebut

"baiklah,saya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua. Selamat bersenang-senang"ucap namja tampan tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari menghampiri pintu itu, sayangnya pintu tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu dikunci

"hikss...hyung...hikss...buka pintunya...hikss"tangis namja manis itu lagi, tangannya pun tak berhenti-berhentinya menggedor pintu berwarna coklat itu. Namja berbadan gembul itupun langsung menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah namja manis itu

GREP

"hmmm...baumu wangi sekali"ucap namja itu sambil mempererat pelukannya di pinggang kyuhyun karena saat ini posisi kyuhyun membelakangi namja itu. Kepala namja itupun juga masih bergerak kesana kemari

"hikss...lepaspan saya...hikss"

"no,chagi kau sudah aku bayar jadi nikmatilah malam ini"dan namja itupun mendorong tubuh kyuhyun hingga terlentang di atas ranjang, tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan namja tersebut langsung menindih tubuh kyuhyun dan mencoba melepas pakaian kyuhyun namun kyuhyun menahannya dengan kuat. Karena kesal namja itupun merobek pakaian kyuhyun dan mengikat tangan kyuhyun menggunakan dasinya

"hikss..kenapa kau mengikatku?"tanya kyuhyun, air matanya pun tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya

"agar, aku bisa leluasa menguasaimu tubuhmu"ucap namja itu dan langsung melumat bibir pinkish itu. Saat ingin memasukkan lidahnya namja manis itu malah menggigit lidah namja itu dan ciuman itupun terlepas

PLAK!

Tamparan pun harus diterima namja manis itu lagi di pipi kirinya membuat pipi putih itu harus berubah menjadi merah

"kenapa kau susah sekali di atur,eoh"teriak namja itu

"LEPASKAN SAYA"teriak namja manis itu yang entah mendapat kekuatan darimana mampu membentak namja yang masih menindihnya ini

"jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini aku bermain kasar"ucap namja itu dan langsung meloloskan celananya terlihatlah ekhmm *itunya* ekhhmm yang besar

"kau mau apa?"tanya namja manis itu

"ya mau apalagi"ucap namja tersebut dan mulai mengakangkan kaki kyuhyun, terlihatlah hole berwarna pink yang masih ketat walaupun sudah puluhan kali dimasuki

"apa yang kau- ARRRGGHHH" teriak namja manis itu karena merasa hole nya seperti terbelah dua

"ughh...thiss holee...is too fuck...ughhh...so...tight"erang namja itu

"hikss...appo...hikkss"tangis namja manis itu dan malam itu pun harus menjadi malam yang begitu mengerikan menurut namja manis itu

Ya, namja manis itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun berusia 19 tahun sedangkan namja tampan itu bernama Cho seunghyun berusia 22 tahun. Kyuhyun dan seunghyun memamng sepasang kekasih, awalnya seunghyun begitu menyayangi namja manis itu namun lambat laun karena dia sering mengunjungi bar dan selingkuh dengan banyak namja maupun yeoja jadilah seunghyun mencampakkan kyuhyun. Disaat keadaan ekonomi nya menipis dia pun menggunakan namja manis itu sebagai alatnya alhasil dia menjual kyuhyun ke ahjussi-ahjussi yang haus akan nafsu. Karena paras yang menunjang membuat kyuhyun sering kebanyakan pelanggan tidak banyak dari mereka yang mau memberikan banyak uang kepada kyuhyun. Pernah suatu hari kyuhyun mencoba kabur dari rumah seunghyun namun tidak berhasil yang ada kyuhyun malah disiksa seunghyung dan disetubuhi seunghyun secara paksa

Other side

"uisa tan, saya ijin pulang untuk malam ini"ucap seorang dokter tampan berbadan kekar tak lupa lesung pipi nya yang selalu hadir tatkala dia tersenyum

"aisshh,sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil saja aku hyung"sungut dokter yang tak kalah tampan itu

"hehehe,mian hyung soalnya ini masih dirumah sakit aku jadi tak enak memanggilmu hyung"ucap namja tampan itu lagi sambil tersenyum manis

"tak usah seformal itu"

"baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menang darimu. Apakah kau lembur malam ini hyung?"tanya namja tampan itu

"ne,karena masih banyak pasien yang harus aku urus"

"apa chullie hyung tidak mencarimu? Kan kasian dia sedang hamil saat ini hyung"

"tidak kok tadi aku sudah menelponnya dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku menyuruhnya menginap dirumah eommanya"

"owhh,kalau begitu aku duluan ya hyung"

"ne hati-hati dijalan"

"oke hyung"

Dialah choi siwon dokter tampan berusia 22 tahun dokter paling muda di rumah sakit dia bekerja. Siwon adalah anak yatim piatu orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan jadilah dia hanya sendiri, appa nya pun mewasiatkan dia untuk menjadi seorang dokter karena tidak ingin mengecewakan sang appa dia pun terpaksa harus menjadi dokter. Menjadi lulusan dari universitas ternama tak membuat siwon besar kepala malahan dia tetap menjadi anak yang baik hati. Untungnya dia punya seorang sahabat bernama Tan Hangeng namja keturunan china yang menjadi sahabatnya sewaktu kuliah meskipun hangeng adalah seniornya tak membuat siwon menjadi canggung untuk bersahabat dengan namja tampan itu.

Morning

"engghh"lenguh seorang namja manis, saat akan menggerakkan badannya dia menemukan sebuah tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan tangan itu setelah berhasil melepaskan tangan itu kyuhyun pun langsung keluar dari kamar itu berniat membersihkan tubuhnya

Setelah 30 menit membersihkan tubuhnya kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan bajo kaos putih dilapisi cardigan berwarna coklat dan celana hitam panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu sebuah suara mampu menghentikan kaki kyuhyun

"mau kemana kau?"tanya seunghyun, dan mau tak mau kyuhyun membalikkan badannya sambil tangannya mencengkram erat tas nya

"a-aku mau kuliah hyung"

"owh,kau berangkatlah sendiri karena aku harus menemui jiyongieku"ucap seunghyun, seakan dihantam ribuan batu mata kyuhyun pun langsung memanas mendengar ucapan seunghyun

"jangan menangis kalau tidak ingin kutampar"mendengar kata kasar yang keluar dari mulut seunghyun pun, kyuhyun langsung menghapus air matanya

"eumm,nanti sepulang kuliah jangan keluyuran langsung pulang kerumah"ucap seunghyun namun seakan membaca raut protes dari wajah kyuhyun, seunghyun pun memulai ucapannya lagi

"kalau,kau tidak kutemukan dirumah saat pulang nanti kau akan tahu akibatnya"

"b-baik hyung"

"bagus. Sana pergi aku jijik melihat mukamu"usir seunghyun, setelah keluar dari rumah itu air mata kyuhyun mengalir perlahan "kenapa kau berubah hyung"batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun berjalan gontai menusuri jalan trotoar itu, mukanya pun terlihat pucat karena tidak sempat sarapan dirumah jangankan pagi ini semalam saja kyuhyun tidak dibiarkan seunghyun untuk makan karena dia terlihat murka melihat kyuhyun. Perutnya pun sedari tadi berbunyi minta diisi namun apa daya dia tidak memliki uang untuk membeli makan uang hasil dari pelanggannya itu selalu dirampas oleh seunghyun

BRUK!

Tubuh ramping itupun akhirnya jatuh setelah tidak kuat lagi menahan pusing di kepalanya. Para pejalan yang melihat pun berbondong-bondong menghampiri kyuhyun. Terlihat sebuah mobil audi berwarna hitam berhenti di depan jalan trotoar itu

"permisi ada apa ini?"tanya siwon

"ohh, itu ada seorang namja yang pingsan"

"pingsan?" siwonpun langsung melesat kearah kerumunan tersebut

"mari,biar saya yang bantu"ucap siwon dan langsung mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ala bridal style. Entah kenapa saat melihat wajah namja itu membuat siwon ingin menolongnya. Mobil audi itupun melaju membelah kota seoul. Rencananya siwon akan membawa namja itu ke apartemennya karena hari ini dia mendapat shift malam jadi dia bisa menjaga namja itu setengah hari

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Siwonpun melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemennya sambil matanya yang tidak berhenti menatap wajah manis kyuhyun, namun matanya langsung mengernyit tatkala melihat bercak-bercak merah disekitar leher dan dada kyuhyun. Setelah sampai siwon langsung mengetik password apartemen itu.

Siwon pun langsung melepas sepatu nya dan mengganti dengan sendal rumah, dan namja yang memiliki wajah tampan itupun langsung melesat ke kamarnya sendiri dan merebahkan tubuh kyuhyun sambil tangannya menyelimutkan badan kyuhyun sebatas dada

"lebih baik aku buat bubur dulu, kalo-kalo namja ini nanti kelaparan"gumam siwon dan langsung melesat ke arah dapur

Setengah jam kemudian namja manis itupun bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Entah mimpi apa yang dia dapat karena saat ini kondisinya tengah berkeringat hebat, siwon yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri kyuhyun dan menepuk lengan namja manis itu

"hei ireona"ucap siwon. akhirnya mata yang sedari tadi terpejam pun mulai terbuka dan menampilkan onyx karamel yang mampu membuat namja manapun terhipnotis termasuk siwon yang seakan terpesona dengan mata bak lelehan karamel itu, jantung siwonpun berdetak dengan kencang tatkala onyx hitam nya bertemu dengan onyx karamel. Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya kyuhyun pun langsung beringsut menjauh dari siwon

"hei,gwenchana aku orang baik kok"ucap siwon seakan mengetahui raut wajah kyuhyun

"be-benarkah?"tanya kyuhyun

"ne,kemarilah"ucap siwon. kyuhyun yang percaya pun langsung menghampiri siwon namun matanya tidak berani menatap mata siwon, entah kenapa kalau menatap mata siwon dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda

"apa kau lapar?"tanya siwon, kyuhyun pun hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban

"makanlah. Ini aku buatkan kau bubur"ucap siwon sambil menyerahkan semangkuk bubur itu kepada kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan yang mampu membuat jantung siwon semakin tidak karuan 'halus sekali tangan itu' batin siwon

"oh,iya aku keluar dulu kalau kau perlu bantuan panggil saja aku ne"ucap siwon dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih menatap punggung tegap itu

Setelah menghabiskan makannya, kyuhyun langsung membereskan peralatan makannya dan keluar dari kamar itu

"kau sudah selesai?"tanya siwon yang ternyata juga baru dari dapur bisa dilihat segelas kopi yang ada di tangannya

"ne"ucap kyuhyun malu-malu. Sebenarnya dari tadi siwon sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup pipi yang sedang merona itu

"letakkan saja disitu, biar aku yang mencucinya nanti"ucap siwon

"ti-tidak usah, biar aku saja"ucap kyuhyun

"kau tau aku tidak menerima penolakan. Jadi letakkan saja disana dan sekarang temani aku menonton tv"

"tapi aku harus kuliah"

"tidak perlu, kau masih sakit"

"baiklah"ucap kyuhyun akhirnya dan mau tidak mau dia menemani siwon menonton tv

"siapa namamu?"tanya siwon

"cho kyuhyun"ucap kyuhyun

"cho kyuhyun?"

"ne"

"anaknya cho younghwan dan cho hana kan?"tanya siwon lagi

"ne,dari mana kau mengenalnya?"tanya kyuhyun balik

"siapa yang tidak kenal dengan orangtuamu seorang pengusaha sukses kan"

"ne,tapi mereka sudah meninggal"

"ah,maaf aku sudah menyinggung masalah kedua orangtuamu"

"tak apa. Kau sendiri siapa?"

"aku choi siwon. panggil aku siwon hyung saja ne"

"eeumm ne"

"kau kuliah dimana?"tanya siwon lagi #wondadkepoih *ditabok siwon*

"kyunghee university. Kau sendiri?"

"aku seorang dokter"

"dokter?"

"ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

"a-ani"ucap kyuhyun gugup karena melihat tatapan siwon yang begitu intens padanya

"maaf,sebelumnya tadi aku tak sengaja melihat bekas kissmark dibadanmu"ucap siwon

Deg!

Jantung kyuhyun pun berdetak tak karuan, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi ceroboh begini sih. Harusnya tadi dia memakai pakaian yang lebih tertutup agar kissmark nya tidak terlihat. Mengingat kejadian semalam tanpa sadar membuat kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya, siwon yang melihatnya pun jadi panik sendiri

"ssstt...uljima jangan menangis"ucap siwon yang juga tanpa sadar memeluk kyuhyun. Entah mengapa badan kyuhyun sangat pas di pelukannya

"sepertinya aku harus menyelidiki tentang namja ini"batin siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun

TBC

**Hiyaa,readersdeul aku datang membawa ff baru lagi nih hehehe kayaknya semakin bertambah yang hutang aku pada kalian. Ayo ada yang bisa menebak gimana nasib kyuhyun selanjutnya? Apakah nanti siwon bakalan ketemu ama seunghyun. Ya,pastilah dan jawabannya nanti ada di chapter depan**

**Untuk rate nya sendiri aku juga bingung mau masang T atau M soalnya aku masih belum berbakat buat bikin NC kalo baca rate m sering sih cuman pengen ngetik NC nya jadi gugup sendiri. Dan kalaupun memang diharuskan kemungkinan Rated nya akan aku rubah tapi nanti liat kondisinya dulu**

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ddrtt ddrtt

**Hangeng is calling**

"Yeobsyeo"

"..."

"Ah, ne aku akan segera kesana"

"..."

"Jangan terlalu banyak mengomel hyung. Nanti cepat tua loh"

"..."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah tutup telponnya bagaimana aku mau berangkat kalau hyung menahanku di telpon"

"..."

"Sampai ketemu dirumah sakit,hyung"

Akhirnya pembicaraan siwon dan hangeng pun berakhir. Siwonpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyuhyun ingin rasanya dia tetap disini bersama namja manis itu tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya bukan, maka dengan berat hati dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kyuhyun

"Eum,kyu maaf aku harus pergi kerumah sakit karena aku di haruskan untuk mengoperasi seorang pasien"

"Ne,tidak papa hyung lagipula aku ingin pulang"

"Pulang"ada rasa tidak rela saat kyuhyun mengatakan "pulang" siwon pun mencari cara agar kyuhyun tetap bertahan di apartemennya

"Kau tidak boleh pulang"

"Wae?"Tanya kyuhyun

"Pokoknya jangan pulang"

"Maaf,hyung aku harus pulang"

"Aku bilang jangan ya jangan,pokonya kau tetap disini"

"Hyung please"mohon kyuhyun dengan air mata yang entah kapan sudah mengalir dirinya hanya takut kalau-kalau seunghyun marah dan berimbas pada dirinya, sedangkan siwon tidak peduli dengan air mata kyuhyun dirinya hanya ingin kyuhyun tetap disini

"Tidak. Awas kalau kau mencoba berani kabur"tegas siwon, setelahnya namja tampan itu keluar dari apartemennya dan mengunci dari luar. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa dalam hati semoga seunghyun tidak akan marah. Diluar siwon hanya bisa terdiam sambil bertanya-tanya mengapa dirinya sedemikian overprotektif pada kyuhyun padahal kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya

"Maaf kyu entah mengapa aku seperti harus melindungimu"gumam siwon dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan apartemen itu

Seoul hospital

Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang operasi, sudah beberapa kali dia menabrak orang namun tak dia hiraukan yang dia inginkan hanya sampai ke ruang operasi dan siwonpun langsung bernafas lega tatkala kakinya sudah berhenti diruang operasi

"Maaf hyung, tadi ada kemacetan makanya aku telat"

"Gwenchana, siwonnie lagipula operasi baru akan dimulai"

"Ayo,hyung"ucap siwon

3 jam kemudian akhirnya operasi itu telah berhasil dan keluarlah kedua namja tampan berbeda usia itu

"Hah,akhirnya operasi ini berakhir dengan selamat ya,hyung"ucap siwon

"Ne,ini juga berkat kau siwon-ah"ucap hangeng

"Kau bisa saja hyung" namun pembicaraan mereka harus berakhir karena ada satu pesan dari smartphone siwon

From : kyuhyun

Hyung kapan kau pulang?

"Dari siapa siwonnie?"Tanya hangeng

"Tidak dari siapa-siapa hyung"ucap siwon sambil memalingkan mukanya, melihat gelagat aneh dari siwon hangeng pun langsung meraih handphone siwon dan membuka pesannya. Setelah puas membaca pesan itu hangeng pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah siwon seakan bertanya 'siapa namja bernama kyuhyun ini'. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan hangeng siwon pun mulai bicara

"Ikut aku hyung" ucap siwon, hangeng pun mengekori dari belakang ternyata siwon membawa hangeng ke kafetaria dekat rumah sakit

"Permisi kalian mau pesan apa?"Tanya seorang pelayan

"Aku pesan coffe latte saja. Kalau kau hyung?"Tanya siwon

"Sama denganmu saja siwon-ah"ucap hangeng

"Baiklah, 2 coffe latte ne"ucap siwon

"Tunggulah sebentar" setelah mencatat pesanan pelayan itupun meninggalkan siwon dan hangeng berdua

"Bisa,kau jelaskan siapa namja itu?"Tanya hangeng

Siwon pun memulai ceritanya dari dia yang menemukan kyuhyun pingsan di trotoar sampai akhirnya membawa kyuhyun ke apartemennya sendiri

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kerumah sakit? Kau kan tidak perlu repot-repot merawatnya di apartemenmu"ucap hangeng bingung

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung mengapa hatiku tergerak untuk membawanya ke apartemen"ucap siwon

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada namja itu,wonnie?"Tanya hangeng

"Entahlah hyung, aku juga tidak tau"

"Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melarangmu mencintai seseorang. Tapi aku cuman minta satu aku ingin kamu mengetahui siapa namja itu"

"Ne,hyung lagipula aku juga ingin sekali melindungi namja itu"

"Melindungi?"Tanya hangeng

"Ne"

Apartemen siwon

"Aishh, siwon hyung mana sih aku kan harus pulang kenapa harus di kunci segala sih"gumam kyuhyun. Smartphone nya pun tak berhenti berdering menandakan panggilan masuk berbunyi, dia tau kalau seunghyun lah yang menelpon tapi kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkatnya, 5 menit kemudia dua pesan masuk di handphone kyuhyunn, kyuhyunpun memberanikan diri membaca sms itu

From : siwon hyung

Kyu,mian aku sepertinya akan lembur di rumah sakit sebaiknya jangan menungguku. Tidurlah lebih dahulu dan jangan lupa makan

Ternyata pesan pertama itu dari siwon,tapi pesan kedua ini dari siapa? Mari kita lihat

From : seunghyunnie hyung

YAK! JALANG KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT TELPONKU? APA KAU SEDANG BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN NAMJA DI LUAR SANA?

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tanpa terasa air mata kyuhyun mengalir tatkala membaca pesan dari kyuhyun, hatinya terasa teriris saat membaca pesan itu dia pun bertanya-tanya mengapa seunghyun begitu tega padanya? Apakah dia semurahan itu jadi rela menjual tubuhnya sendiri?

"Hikss...siwon...hikss...hyung...aku membutuhkanmu...hikss"tangis kyuhyun, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban ini, ingin rasanya dia pergi dari sini namun apa daya seunghyun mempunyai akal yang licik sehingga seribu kalipun dia mencoba kabur seunghyun pasti menemukannya

Tidak terasa malam pun menghampiri, sedari tadi kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya, dia hanya takut kalau seunghyun menemukannya di apartemen siwon dan kyuhyun hanya bisa berdoa agar siwon cepat pulang

Ceklek!

Deg

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan saat mendengar pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Siapakah gerangan yang datang? Kyuhyun berharap itu adalah siwon

"Aku pulang. Kyu eodiga?"Teriak siwon, namja tampan itupun berkeliling mencari kyuhyun dan dia langsung bernafas lega saat melihat kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar

"Kyu"

"Si-siwon hyung"

"Kenapa,kyu? Kayak baru ngeliat setan aja"canda siwon

"Kenapa hyung ada disini? Katanya hyung akan lembur di rumah sakit?"Tanya kyuhyun

"Tidak jadi kyu, ada dokter yang menggantikan aku"

"Ohh" setelah mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka, siwonpun menuju kamar mandi untuk berganti baju padahal dia inginnya di kamar, namun siwon tidak enak pada kyuhyun lagipula dia harus jaga sikap bukan. 10 menit kemudia muncullah sosok siwon dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang segar, namun dahi nya langsung mengernyit saat melihat kyuhyun masih duduk di ranjang

"Loh,kyu kenapa belum tidur?"Tanya siwon

"A-aku"gugup kyuhyun, melihat kegugupan kyuhyun siwonpun langsung mengerti

"Aku akan tidur sofa,kyu. Kau tenang saja" dan langsung saja namja tampan itu mengambil bantal,guling dan selimutnya saat kakinya akan menuju ke sofa, sebuah lengan putih menahan tangannya

"Biar,aku saja hyung yang tidur di sofa"ucap kyuhyun

"Tidak,usah kyu kau tidur saja di ranjang aku gak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di sofa"ucap siwon

"Ta-tapi hyung"

"Tidur sekarang atau kalau tidak aku menciummu"ancam siwon, mendengar ancaman siwon kyuhyunpun bergegas merebahkan dirinya, sedangkan siwon hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihatnya

"Jaljayo kyu"gumam siwon dan dirinya pun juga langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa

Di tempat lain

"Aarrghh, brengsek! Dimana is jalang itu? Awas saja kalau besok pulang kau akan terima akibatnya"ucap seorang namja tampan yang tak lain adalah seunghyun sendiri

Pagi pun menyapa seluruh penjuru kota seoul, termasuk para pekerja yang sedang berbondong-bondong menaiki kendaraan umur. Dan hal itu juga berlaku untuk namja manis yang sekarang ini sudah siap-siap untuk kuliah. Namun sebelum itu dia berencana akan mampir dulu kerumahnya dan seunghyun. Kyuhyun pun bergegas menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk siwon hanya roti selai coklat dan kopi. Setelahnya kyuhyun langsung pergi dari apartemen siwon tidak lupa dia meninggalkan note di meja makan

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tampak mengerjapkan matanya karena silaunya cahaya matahari yang masuk ke kamarnya, siwonpun langsung membulatkan matanya melihat kyuhyun tidak ada di ranjang, namja itupun bergegas mencari kyuhyun di penjuru apartemen namun hasilnya nihil, barulah dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja makan saat melihat sebuah note kecil disana

Maaf,hyung aku pulang tanpa bilang dulu karena hari ini aku ada ujian. Dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya

Cho kyuhyun

"Hah,aku memang tidak mengerti siapa dirimu sebenarnya,kyu"gumam siwon

"Aku pul-"

BYURR!

Tubuh namja manis itupun akhirnya basah saat melihat seember air mengguyur tubuhnya

"Darimana saja kau,jalang"ucap seunghyun

"..."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU JALANG"bentak seunghyun sambil melemar ember tadi ke muka kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun memulai cerita nya dimulai dia yang pingsan,ditolong sama siwon dan ditahan di apartemennya

"Artinya kalau kau ditahan di apartemennya pasti kalian melakukan hal yang iya-iya kan kyu"ucap seunghyun dengan muka sinisnya

"Ti-tidak begitu hyung. Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Begitu. Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, lalu kalian melakukan apa-apa? Atau jangan-jangan kau berbohong padaku dengan bilang tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Kenapa kau tega padaku hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir

"Berani sekali kau berkata begitu padaku,jalang"teriak seunghyun dan langsung saja dia mengangkat kyuhyun ala bridal, kyuhyunpun langsung meronta-ronta dengan memukul dada bidang seunghyun

"Diam atau kulempar kau dari tangga"ancam seunghyun

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam membisu dan pasrah dengan apa yang seunghyun lakukan

BRAK!

Terdengar bantingan pintu yang dibanting keras oleh seunghyun dan namja tampan itupun melempar tubuh ringkih kyuhyun ke atas ranjang

"Kau,tau kyu sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak mencicipi tubuhmu, jadi biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu hari ini"ucap seunghyun dan terjadilah adegan yang ekhmm -sensor- ekhmm

"Won"

"Eh,hyung"kaget siwon

"Kenapa melamun?"Tanya hangeng

"A-ani"

"Jangan bohong padaku, aku tau kau memikirkan namja itukan"ucap hangeng

Skakmat

"Ne,hyung entang kenapa aku jadi memikirkan kyuhyun. Aku merasakan firasat tidak enak padanya"

"Sudahlah, berdoa saja semoga dia baik-baik saja"ucap hangeng

"Hyung"

"Ne"

"Maukah kau membantuku?"Tanya siwon

"Boleh, tapi membantu apa?"Tanya hangeng balik

"Bantu,aku mencari tahu tentang kyuhyun"

"MWO"

TBC

**Hiyaa, I'm back with chapter 2 hehehe cepatkan meskipun telat dikit, entah mengapa aku semangat banget buat ngetik nih ff. Jujur, yah aku ngetiknya di hape loh hohohoho dan maaf apabila chapter ini agak pendek dan tidak memuaskan para reader sekalian. Aku janji chapter depan bakal lebih panjang doain aja yah bisa update cepat lagi inipun juga tergantung dari para reader hehehe **

**Okay,sekian cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang lebih memuaskan :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"MWO"teriak hangeng

"Aishh,hyung tidak perlu berteriak gitu kan"kesal siwon sambil mengusap kupingnya yang serasa mendengung

"Aku hanya kaget siwon-ah"ucap hangeng

"Tapi tidak usah segitunya juga kan hyung"ucap siwon

"Kau,mau bantu atau tidak? Kalau tidak ya aku akan cari sendiri"ucap siwon

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali mencari tahu tentang namja itu siwon-ah?"Tanya hangeng, sedangkan yang ditanya langsung gelagapan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"A-aku juga tidak tahu,hyung"ucap siwon

"Apa kau mencintainya?"Tanya hangeng lagi dan siwonpun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah hangeng

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"Tanya siwon balik

"Apa kau tidak sadar siwon-ah sikapmu itu menunjukkan bahwa kau mencintai kyuhyun, kau tau aku sudah mengenalmu dari kita semasa kuliah dan aku sudah tau sifatmu bagaimana kau memperlakukan orang yang kamu sayangi dan orang yang menurut kamu special. Dan aku tau bahwa namja itu adalah orang special yang telah menguasai hatimu, aku cuman hanya ingin kau sadar akan semuanya setelah kau sadar kau akan mengerti bahwa kau memang benar mencintainya. Aku permisi"pamit hangeng dan langsung meninggalkan siwon sendiri diruangannya

"Apa benar aku mencintainya"gumam siwon

Sedangkan ditempat lain seorang namja manis tengah menangis terisak sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuh polosnya, bisa kita lihat bahwa tubuhnya kini dipenuhi luka lebam belum lagi holenya yang masih saja terus mengeluarkan darah. Namja manis itu tidak bisa membayangkan kenapa hidupnya jadi seperti, padahal dulu dia berangan-angan akan memiliki seorang kekasih yang bakal memperlakukannya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, bisa saling berbagi pelukan, dan bisa dijadikan tempat sandaran saat dia rapuh, namun itu hanyalah angan-angan kyuhyun dia yakin tidak akan ada yang mau dengan namja yang telah dinodai banyak namja apalagi sudah puluhan kali dia ditiduri. Karena seunghyun pernah bilang padanya bahwa "kau hanyalah sekian namja yang sama diluar sana, sama murahannya dan sama jalangnya" perkataan seunghyun itulah yang membuat kyuhyun putusan asa, tapi dia berharap tuhan mau mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuknya

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu jalang, aku muak mendengarnya"bentak seunghyun namun tak membuat tangisan kyuhyun semakin mereda malah bertambah keras, seunghyun yang sudah kesalpun mengambil sebuah kain dan menyumpalnya ke mulut kyuhyun

"Hmmpp...hikss...hmmppp...hikss"

"Kau,tau kalau tidak seperti itu kau tidak mungkin menghentikan tangis bodohmu itu. Aku mau pergi dulu ke tempat jiyongie dan mungkin tidak akan pulang"ucap senghyun dan

BLAM!

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar yang ditutup keras, untungnya tidak dikunci kalaupun di kunci mungkin kyuhyun akan terkurung seharian

"Hikss...umma...hikss...appa...hikss...tolong...hikss...kyunnie"tangis kyuhyun

Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah gusar, karena sudah puluhan kali dia menelpon dan ngesms kyuhyun namun hasilnya nihil namja manis itu tidak merespon satupun panggilan dari siwon dan membuat namja tampan itu gelisah tidak karuan

"Hah,kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telponku kyu. Dan dimana kau sekarang"gumam siwon, diapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke smartphone berharap kyuhyun mau membalas smsnya namun hasilnya nihil

Tring!

Bunyi satu pesan masuk ke smartphone siwon, namja tampan itu berharap bahwa itu adalah kyuhyun dan langsung saja dia membaca sms itu senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampan itu tatkala membaca sms dari smartphonenya

From : kyuhyunnie

Hyung, bisakah kita bertemu di cafe sapphire blue jam 7 malam nanti?

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, namja tampan itupun membalas sms dari kyuhyun

To : kyuhyunnie

Baiklah dan jangan lupa dandan yang cantik :)

Siwon langsung terkekeh geli membacanya. Masa iya 'dandan cantik' kyuhyun itukan namja tapi menurut siwon kyuhyun itu memang manis dan cantik membuat dia tidak sabar ingin ketemu kyuhyun

sapphire blue cafe

"Maaf membuat lama menunggu hyung"ucap kyuhyun, siwon yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kyuhyun, matanya pun tak berhenti berkedip saat melihat kyuhyun memakai kemeja putih dilapisi sweater kebesaran warna abu, ditambah celana putih panjang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan rambut ikamlnya sendiri dibiarkan berantakan menambah kesan manis dan cantik belum lagi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putihnnya

"Hyung"ucap kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun

"E-eh"

"Kau,kenapa? Apa aku terlihat jelek?"Tanya kyuhyun

"Bu-bukan begitu kyu. Kau terlihat manis dan cantik"lirih siwon

"Maksudmu hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun lagi

"Maksudku kau manis memakai baju itu"ucap siwon

Blush!

Pipi yang tadinya sudah memerah tambah memerah lagi menyebabkan pipi kyuhyun seperti buah tomat, belum lagi detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan

"Ayo,duduk kyu"ucap siwon yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kyuhyun

"A-ah ne"gugup kyuhyun

"Kau,ingin pesan apa,kyu?"Tanya siwon

"Eumm,terserah hyung saja"ucap kyuhyun

"Baiklah"ucap siwon, setelahnya namja tampan itu memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan pesanannya tadi setelah mencatat pesanan pelayan itu meninggalkan wonkyu berdua. Keheningan tercipta diantara dua namja ini sudah 5 menit tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, membuat siwon jengah juga dan dia sendirilah yang memulai pembicaraan

"Tumben,kyu kau meminta ketemuan?"Tanya siwon

"Hanya bosan dirumah hyung"ucap kyuhyun yang terdengar aneh di telinga siwon

"Bosan?"

"Ne"ucap kyuhyun

"Apakah jalanan disana lebih menarik daripada muka tampanku ini?"Kesal siwon karena sedari tadi kyuhyun hanya menatap keluar jendela, membuat namja manis itu terkekeh geli mendengar perkataan siwon, seketika dada siwon berdesir mendengar tawa lembut itu

"Bukan,begitu hyung aku hanya senang saja melihat orang yang lalu lalang disana hihihi"tawa kyuhyun yang terdengar lembut bagi siwon

"Permisi,ini pesanannya"ucap pelayan itu

"Terima kasih"ucap siwon

"Hyung"panggil kyuhyun

"Ne kyu"

"Kenapa memesan sebanyak ini? Apa kau juga mengundang orang lain?"Tanya kyuhyun

"Tidak,kyu ini untuk kita berdua"

"Tapi,tidak sebanyak ini jugakan hyung aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya

"Kyu,aku kasian melihat tubuh kurusmu itu makanya aku memesan banyak makan agar kau tambah berisi"canda siwon

"Aku,bukan kurus hyung tapi ramping"

"Ramping darimananya? Orang kurus begitu

"Aisshh"kesal kyuhyun

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya sambil menyeringai setan

"Jadi,itu namja yang sudah menolongmu. Permainan baru saja akan dimulai"ucap seunghyun dan namja tampan itupun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kyuhyun sambil membawa orange juice ditangannya

Bruk!

Namja tampan itu sengaja menumpahkan orang juice tadi ke baju kyuhyun saat melihat namja manis itu akan beranjak ke toilet

"Ah,mian aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"ucap seunghyun

Deg!

Jantung kyuhyun berdetak tidak karuan saat mendengar suara ini, ya suara itu memang familiar sekali ditangannya dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seunghyun, kyuhyun langsung membulatkan matanya sedangkan seunghyun langsung menyeringai saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah kyuhyun

"Kyu,gwen-OMO...bajumu kenapa,kyu?"Tanya siwon

"Na-namja ini tidak sengaja menumpahkan juicenya di bajuku"ucap kyuhyun

"Maafkan saya"ucap seunghyun sambil membungkukkan badanya padahal dalam hati dia sudah tertawa senang

"Eoh,seunghyunnie"ucap seorang namja yang tiba-tiba hadir diantara seungwonkyu

"Jiyongie"

"Kenapa,kau disini?"Tanya jiyong

"Ah,ini waktu aku ingin bayar tiba-tiba aku tidak sengaja menabrak namja ini"ucap seunghyun, kyuhyun langsung menatapnya kecewa _namja ini_ batin kyuhyun

"Kalau,begitu ayo kita pulang"ajak jiyong

"Ne,ayo. Saya permisi dulu"ucap seunghyun dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan cafe itu

"Kyu,gwenchana"panggil siwon saat melihat kyuhyun masih setia melamun

"A-ah ne gwenchana hyung"ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum dipaksakan

"Kalau,begitu aku ke toilet dulu hyung"dan langsung saja kyuhyun ngacir ke toilet, setelah sampai kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan tangisannya, isakannya terdengar begitu pilu bagaimana bisa seunghyun bisa bersikap seperti tadi, seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal membuat hati kyuhyun seperti ditikam sebuah pedang, kyuhyunpun mengeluarkan sebuah foto dirinya bersama seunghyun foto yang diambil saat kencan pertama mereka

"Hikss...seunghyun...hikss...hyung...hikss...bogoshipo"tangis kyuhyun. Tanpa kyuhyun sadari tangisannya tadi di dengar oleh siwon. Sebenarnya tadi siwon sedikit khawatir sama kondisi kyuhyun karena insiden tadi jadilah namja tampan itu mengikuti kyuhyun, pada saat akan masuk ke toilet samar-samar dia mendengar kyuhyun menangis dan mendengar juga nama 'seunghyun' disebut bukannya siwon tidak tahu, siwon tahu siapa seunghyun karena pada saat jiyong datang kekasihnya itu menyebut nama seunghyun ditambah lagi tatapan kyuhyun ke seunghyun

"Apa,aku sudah kalah dengan namja itu,kyu"gumam siwon dan namja tampan itu langsung meninggalkan toilet

Setelah 10 menit berada di toilet akhirnya namja manis itu keluar dari toilet dengan muka yang segar, tidak mungkin kan dia menampilkan muka sembab nya kesiwon bisa jadi namja tampan itu akan curiga padanya

"Mian,hyung aku sedikit lama"ucap kyuhyun

"Gwenchana,kyu"ucap siwon dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan

"Bagaimana,kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman"usul siwon, yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan oleh kyuhyun

"Ayo"

"Tunggu,dulu hyung"ucap kyuhyun

"Kenapa,apa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?"Tanya siwon

"Eumm,i-itu apa sudah dibayar"ucap kyuhyun

"Sudah kok. Ayo"ucap siwon lagi sambil menggenggam tangan kyuhyun, kyuhyun merasa hangat di tangan siwon langsung merona merah untung siwon tidak berbalik kalau tidak mungkin kyuhyun akan malu

"Kok,kita jalan kaki hyung"bingung kyuhyun

"Tamannya hanya didekat sini kok,kyu. Lagipula tamannya sudah terlihat"

"Baiklah, terserah hyung"

Akhirnya kedua namja itu sampai di taman yang dimaksud siwon. Siwon pun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman itu diikuti dengan kyuhyun

"Kyu"panggil siwon

"Ne hyung"balas kyuhyun

"Aku,mau cerita boleh?"Tanya siwon

"Tentu"

"Ceritanya ini tentang aku yang pertama kali jatuh cinta dengan seseorang"

"Seseorang?"

"Ne,kyu. Kau tau kyu seseorang itu sudah mengubah duniaku, mengubah dunia seorang choi siwon, mengubah dari yang dulunya aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta sampai aku tahu cinta itu apa. Tapi"

"Tapi apa hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun yang penasaran saat siwon menggantung kata-katanya

"Tapi,aku takut kyu kalau seseorang itu juga tidak mencintaiku"

"Hyung,kau tidak boleh begitu kau harus mempertahankannya hyung kalau memang kau benar-benar mencintainya"

"Apa harus kyu"ucap siwon

"Tentu,hyung"

"Memangnya,seseorang itu siapa hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun lagi

"Eumm...seseorang itu"

"Siapa,sih hyung?"Tanya kyuhyun

"Kau,beneran mau tau?"Tanya siwon balik

"Ya,iyalah hyung"

"Beneran?"

"Aisshh,cepatlah hyung kalau tidak aku pergi"kesal kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"Baiklah,orang itu adalah-"

TBC

**Haii,I'm back with new chapter? Adakah yang merindukan sama ff ini? Terus ada yang bisa menebak apakah siwon bakal ngasih tau ata gak? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan hihihi. Oh, iya aku mau big thanks banget nih yang udah mau review sama ff nya bener-bener terharu deh sama review kalian semua jadi semangat buat update ff nya doain aja yah semoga bisa terus update kilat **

**Aku juga mau minta maaf sebelumnya buat fans nya bigbang karena aku make seunghyun dan ooc banget ini semua aku lakuin demi kelancaran ff nya. Dan apabila banyak typos nya mianhe ya, soalnya aku ngetiknya di hp dan nggak ada edit-editnya jadi mohon dimaklumi ya readers tercinta **

**Okay,sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya see u at next ff yang bakal lebih seru lagi :)**

**Keep spread and love wonkyu forever**

**-novi cho**


End file.
